Intoxicated
by Mz-Hyde17
Summary: Part 1 of Renegade When Asami was asked to accompany her father to a pro bending tournament she never thought she would be attacked. She also never thought a woman would be the one to save her or that she would be attracted to the same woman.


**The Arena**

Her father had asked her to attend the tournament. He said he wanted her input in the new pro benders but she knew better. She was here because Dane had requested her to come and she had refused. Her father was trying to secure a deal with Dane's father and that meant the man was always around.

She of course had been in his company since she arrived. Her father insisted but she was wondering why she came at all. She would normally refuse but something was telling her she needed to be here.

Dane was a tall handsome man with dark hair and brown eyes. He had broad shoulders and strong facial features and carried himself with confidence. You could tell by one look that he was rich. He always made a show of it. He thought it impressed her but it didn't. He had a tailored black suit on and a black personality to match it. Thinking everyone was below him wouldn't get him far in her books and when he did act nice it was because he was trying to impress her.

She despised the man.

He had been leading her around trying to give her a tour of the arena but she wasn't listening. She was in her own little day dream about the man she would like to be with. Someone kind and caring with a nice personality. It wouldn't hurt if he was handsome too.

Dane turned to her clearly complimenting her on her dress but she didn't hear. She had chosen to wear a red dress that cut off just above her knees. It had a slit that went half way up her tight on one side. The straps where thick and had a floral pattern on. The neckline showed a nice bit of cleavage but not too much that she felt uncomfortable. She carried with her a little black bag and picked a pair of matching heels. She wanted to look elegant.

"Shall we go meet the pro benders" Dane said as she forced herself to zone back in. He looked annoyed and had clearly figured out she wasn't paying attention.

"Yes" she replied sharply.

He started to lead her around the arena to the room where his team was getting ready. They had passed a few other teams but none that she knew.

One Bender caught her eye. She had short brown hair cut into a choppy bob and a braid down one side, dark skin and the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. Their eyes locked and the tanned woman flashed her a smile. Not sure what to do she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Asami, meet the Wolfbats. They are our bending team" Dane said with a smile while gesturing to a group of people dressed in black pro bending gear.

She didn't want to be here not with Dane. If she was honest with herself she wanted to meet those blue eye again. She had always known she was attracted to both male and female but she kept that secret to herself. Her father would never understand.

Dane didn't seem to be getting the hint that she didn't want to be around him. Maybe she should be clearer. Scanning the room she found an exit. It wasn't too far away but she waited till his back was turned before she tried to escape his company.

Heart pounding in her chest she practically ran to the door. Once she was through it she took a moment to calm herself down. She shouldn't have stopped.

A hand grabbed her wrist and yanked it upwards making her turn around even if she wanted to or not.

"You're not going anywhere" Dane snarled "Your mine remember, we will be married and I know that you haven't been paying attention and I will be talking to Hiroshi about your attitude tonight " he was in her face and had jammed her between himself and the wall of the hallway

"Your threats don't intimidate me Dane. I don't care what my father thinks and I will die before I marry a man like you" She stood taller trying to face him and seem like he wasn't intimidating her. His size alone made her nervous and she wasn't a good fighter. So that was out of the question.

That when it happened his hand connected with her face. She landed on the floor with a thud. Dane had let go on her wrists and when she turned to face him he was almost on top of her.

Anger was in his eyes and she didn't know what to do. She tried to get away but when she put her right hand down a shooting pain travelled up her arm. She cried out. Dane was reaching for her throat. He was going to beat her right here in the hallway.

"If I can't have you them I will make sure no one wants to even look at you" He snarled pulling a knife from his belt. He thrust it in her face the cold metal pressed against her right cheek. She was going to die she thought before closing her eyes.

Suddenly a loud thud came and she was free from Dane. Her eyes shot open to find him crumpled against the opposite wall. He was unconscious. A girl stood over him. She could only see her back.

"Hey, you OK?" the girl said turning to face her and crouching down to her level "Damn" the girl said wincing a bit while she looked at Asami. It was the girl from before. With the blue eyes.

"I'm f….fine" she replied pushing herself to her feet. Her wrist still hurt badly and she realized she had cut her bottom lip. Blood started to trickle down her chin.

"Here" her rescuer said pressing a hand towel to her cut lip. She whimpered at the pressure but took the towel. The girl was crouched down in front of her, studying her.

"T…... Thanks" She replied getting to her feet and wobbled a little. He head was spinning and she felt queasy form the pain in her hand and head. As she struggled to get her footing an arm looped around her waist.

"Easy" The girl said studying her with the support of her arm around her waist. The girl had swung her bag on her shoulder and then done the same with her little black bag "You should see a healer" the girl said not removing her arm from where is supported her.

"No, I'm fine" she replied pulling away. She would have fallen back to the floor if her rescuer hadn't caught her and scooped her up into a bridal carry.

"At least let me take you to medical and I can patch you up" there was a pleading note in her voice. She was surprised the girl could lift her never mind hold her as if she was as light as a feather.

She nodded in agreement and got a grin as a reward. She felt drawn to this girl and she had no idea why.

 **Notes:** Hey Hope you enjoyed :) This story will be completely different to the show. Let me know what you think and leave a comment.


End file.
